In the place with abundant waste heat resource, it brings a better energy-efficient, environment-friendly and economy efficiency by adopting the third-type absorption heat pump. Hierarchy condensation is used for improving the waste heat medium temperature further if the waste heat temperature is relative lower or the needed temperature of users is relative higher in the third-type absorption heat pump in which the refrigerant vapor of the low temperature generator doesn't enters the low temperature condenser directly. In this way, the waste heat medium is used deeply.
The situations of the thermal driving medium, the waste heat medium and the cooling medium should be considered in the process in which the waste heat medium temperature is improved by the third-type absorption heat pump. It is good for reducing the heat transfer temperature difference in cooling process and promoting thermodynamic perfect degree when there are two or more cooling sides and the no phase transition cooling medium is adopted. To reduce the heat transfer temperature difference and to reduce the irreversible heat transfer degree, two generators is adopted to realize the hierarchy generation of solution when the high temperature thermal driving medium adopts the no phase transition cooling medium and its flow rate is small relatively. When the waste heat medium is adopting the phase transition medium, the thermodynamic perfect degree is improved by using two or more low temperature generator in the low temperature generation process. The performance index of the third-type absorption heat pump is continuous in a certain range when the regenerative cooling side and the regenerative process are adopted in common.